This project seeks to identify mechanisms by which electric potentials are generated in bone and other connective tissues in response to mechanical stress. Furthermore, attempts are being made to determine the effects of electric currents and electrostatic fields on the behavior of connective tissue cells, both in the living animal and in tissue culture. All available data presently indicate that locally generated electric signals can affect both the proliferative and functional capacity of cells and thereby probably are involved in the control of repair, regeneration and growth of skeletal tissues.